


Meeting Someone New

by daddy_snert, luticens



Series: ™ [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Squip is a human, i don't know i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_snert/pseuds/daddy_snert, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luticens/pseuds/luticens
Summary: You meet the Squip at a party, and decide to get to know him better.





	Meeting Someone New

When you went to the Payless you expected to get a SQUIP, but what you got instead was six feet and two inches of BEEFCAKE. All digital, of course, but still, your squip is fucking RIPPED.  
Like, hot damn kind of RIPPED.   
“Hello, (Y/N). Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processer-- your squid. Now, I can sense-” you see him blush a little. “That you find my form… attractive?”  
“Uhhhhh… I-..” You stutter, confirming the Squip’s suspicions. Of course, he already knew what you were thinking he was in your head. But he was super fucking hooooott… Oh shit he probably heard that.   
“I did.” He blushed a bit more. Fucc.   
“But- you’re not too bad yourself.” You blush now. Holy shit.  
“Almost as hot as- Ronald McDonald”   
“What?” You stared at the squip. “I-... what?”  
“Nothing. My programing went a little off.Forget that happened.” He erases your memory. You can’t seem to remember what he said.   
You see a flash of something from under his suit ( (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) it looks… tentaclish? But you don’t pry. It’s probably fine and you shouldn’t exert any brainpower stressing over it, at least, that’s what the voice in your head says.   
“So i see I’m here to help you find a partner?”  
“That’s right.”   
“I believe I can be of some assistance?” He pulls you close and kisses you firmly. You kiss him back and grab his ass before you realize that he’s just a computer. “I don’t like computers, I have Cyberphobia”   
“That’s racist.. But i’ll forgive you if you take my holographic man meat...” he hushes you by kissing you. You are like, so cured.  
“Fucc your cyber cocc into me you hot toaster oven” you whisper sexily into his cyber ear. “It’s gucci fam” he replied, pulling off his shirt and transporting you guys to your bedroom with his hot teleportation powers. Meaty Tentacles burst from underneath his clothes and you realize that’s that the tentacle shaped things were seeing… You’ve watched enough hentai to know where this is going, but you’re kinda into it.   
“Put all of them in me, cybernetic fuccer”  
“Only if you do something for me first.” Your SQUIP snaps his fingers and suddenly you feel different. You look down and you are wearing Ronald McDonald undergarments and face paint, complete with a sexy wig. The squip was getting ultra hard.  
“Oh hell yeah, this is my fetish” You say with s e x u a l excitement. You also have a daddy, abuse , electricity, wasp, fire, vore, rubber ducky, falling down the stairs, and inflation fetish, and a newly added tentacle one. Maybe he’d be willing to fulfill some of them..  
“I can fulfil all of them” The Squip said and you almost fainted, except he didn’t let you since he was in your brain. He slides his tentacles into your Ronald McDonald undergarments and rubS you all over. You moan but it sounds like a goat.  
“Ba-a-a-a”   
“Oh shit (Y’N), that’s my kink” he groaned  
You start pterodactyl screeching the lyrics to deepthroat by cupcakke. Instead of choke, though, you scream the word “INFLATE” and the Squip inflates himself like a sexy balloon made of hot beefcake tentacle and spare computer parts. He winks at you and you instantly n u t in theRonald McDonald undergarments.   
“Now..” the SQUIP grunts. “It’s time for you to fulfill some s e x u a l fantasies of mine…”   
“But you’re a computer can you even have sexua-”  
“Ssshhhhhh” He cuts you off, the shushing was unnecessary since he literally deactivated the speech center of your brain for a second.  
The SQUIP starts dry humping your toes. He pulls out a chainsaw and whispers in your ear: “I have a fetish. It’s called “Arousal to amputees.” Now, which limb do you hate the most?”  
“All of them” You moan, realizing that you have another fetish. “But after this, you gotta promise to push me down the stairs. That shit really gets me going.”  
The squip somehow manages to pick up a chainsaw you had lying around your room, since you loved being fucked gently with a chainsaw. He proceeded to saw off your limbs, but   
really he was making you do it yourself because he is not a physical being.  
You scream in pleasure. “Fuck yeah diddy daddy. Saw my arms off and use them as dildos. Shove them up your ass” “Yes, SON” He moaned.  
You are now bleeding out from your severed limbs and realize you have a blood kink too, but you can add that to your never ending list of kinks. The squip heals your wounds so you don’t bleed out.  
He then starts shoving your furry foot down his throat whole and you grunt because of your vore fetish.   
“Oh yes. Ingest me you slimy icebox”  
He turned himself transparent so you could see your entire foot go down his throat and you   
n u t 437 times. Luckily the squip inside ur brain keeps on restocking your n u t.  
KING GEORGE JOINED “yiff yiff” he exclaimed.  
“King george please exit my sex dungeon” the squip politely asks. King george flips them off, n u t s, and nyooms away. The Squip kicked you down the stairs, turning away. “Baby, i care only for you” the squip says as he looks at pictures of ronald mcdonald and gets SuperHardtm. Up from the shadows, rises Ronald Mchornald in the flesh.  
“Why have you called upon me, slutty car engine?” Ronald sounds annoyed but looks turned on. It is fabled that Ronald Mcdonald has every kink known to man. The Squip MOANED, yelling “Show us all the kinks™” “Ok” Said Ronald McDonald, throwing himself onto the three. “Let's start with the best ones”  
Ronald picked up the squip, shoved him down the stairs, and moaned loudly. The Squip  
m a s t u r b a t e d the whole way down.You watched with delight. All of your s e x u a l f a n t a si e s are coming true. The squip picks up the phone, dials in a number, and gently whispers “can I get uuh b o n e l e s s pizza with a cookie”HOLY SHIT THATS SO HOT” you think. You have a boneless kink and an asmr kink. You n u t.

The end bois 

Nice hot

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahhahahahahahahah  
> hit us up on instagram @ daddy_snert and luticensart


End file.
